


Finding the Way

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: With the death of Voldemort and of his parents, Draco needs to decide what he wants to do with the rest of his life.





	Finding the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 045, Primrose Peedkocke at the reversathon.   
> Request: Snape/Draco, post-war. It would be interesting to see something dealing with fallout from the war. I'm not necessarily looking for something romantic, but I'd love to see a (slow) build to the relationship, either as the plot of the story or woven around another plot.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, thinking about the last few days. Only on Saturday, everyone was whispering about You Know Who, and his increasing powers. Mudbloods were hiding, trying to avoid the increasing attacks. Only three days ago, Draco still believed that his father would be freed, and their family would be restored.

Then Sunday came. It was a day like so many. There was nothing special to it. No prophecies, nothing in the stars, or in the cards, or even in tea leaves. No, there was nothing that could forecast the fact that on Sunday, Harry Potter would kill You Know Who. There was nothing to indicate that the Boy Who Lived would deliberately walk through the veil after the last battle to prevent You Know Who from coming back, or maybe to be with his godfather some said.

No, there was no indication that on a sunny Sunday morning, Draco's world would crumble so majestically. His own mother and aunt had been killed while facing members of the Order of the Phoenix. The ministry moved swiftly, carrying death sentences for all the Death Eaters who were arrested. Properties were confiscated, until things could be sorted out. Now, Draco was a true orphan, with no relatives on either side of his family, no home, and with school ending, no place to be.

Damn Potter to hell! Even dead, the sanctimonious prick still managed to ruin Draco's life.

Draco was so deep in thought that he ignored the fact that the Bloody Baron was talking to him until someone elbowed him. "Watch it before I hex you," he said without missing a beat, but then he saw Millicent pointing at the ghost.

The Bloody Baron cleared his throat. "Thank you, Miss Bulstrode. Now, Mr. Malfoy, as I said twice already, Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office at this very moment."

Draco nodded as he stood up. "Thanks," he added over his shoulder as he was walking away. No matter what was happening in the world one thing remained constant: you did not disobey Snape. He walked briskly until he reached the dungeons. Outside he was a model of calm, but inside he was preparing himself for whatever the battle du jour was, because another rule was that Snape never spoke to anyone unless there was a problem.

He knocked on the open door. "Professor Snape?"

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy, and close the door." Snape sat at his chair, leaning back. His fingers were steepled together, indexes under his chin. "I have received a letter."

Draco was tempted to make a smart remark, but his position in the world wasn't what it used to be. Instead, he sat down, and remained silent.

"Your aunt wrote to me," Snape continued.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No, your aunt Andromeda."

Draco got up abruptly. "I don't have another aunt.

"I suggest you sit back down, Mr. Malfoy, and listen to what I have to say." Snape barely raised his voice, but Draco knew that it was an order not a suggestion, and just like that his resolve to stay calm dissipated.

Hands on Snape's desk, Draco leaned forward. Lord, he wanted to kill Snape at that moment as the anger that he had bottled in the past few days came erupting all at once. "*You* want to tell *me* what to do? You betrayed-"

Snape banged his hands on the desk and stood up. They were centimetres apart, and Draco could feel Snape's breath on his face as the professor began speaking. "I betrayed a madman, I betrayed an egotistical sadist who cared about no one but himself. In the process, I've lost my friends, people like your father, but mostly like your mother, and I would have done anything to help them, but I knew they wouldn't listen." Snape took a deep breath and sat down again. "Don't make the same mistakes, Mr. Malfoy," he said more calmly.

"You were friends with my mother?" Draco asked with a frown. Why had he not known about that? It always seemed that Snape's connection with his family was through his father and the Death Eaters.

Snape smiled, or at least moved his lips so that they vaguely resembled a smile. "Surprised, Mr. Malfoy? Trust me, you don't know as much as you think. For your information, your mother and I became friends in school. We were in the same year, and she was..." He looked straight at Draco. "She was nice to me. You have to imagine my shock. She was a Black, and one thing they were famous for was their attitude. No matter who they were: Sirius, Regulus, Bella, even Andromeda, no matter what they believed, they all were arrogant, pompous, self-righteous pricks, and why not? They had the money, the looks and status, but your mother was nice to me."

Snape gestured for Draco to sit down, and he did so, knowing that there was more, and with his mother dead, Draco found himself wanting to know as much as possible about her life.

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, I come from a pureblood family, but we lost our fortune long ago, much like the Weasleys, except my family drank its money away. Yet, your mother never brought that up, never held it against me." 

Draco could feel those dark eyes drill into him. Yes, he could see the difference; he understood the point; after all, Snape was certainly not being subtle at the moment.

"She didn't let prejudice colour her actions." Snape handed Draco the letter. "Take it, read it, then reply, letting her know how much you appreciate her offer and that you gratefully accept it."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't?" he asked, his tone challenging.

"Then, in two days, you will leave this school, and you will be homeless," Snape said quietly.

"I could rent a room; I have money in my... they haven't confiscated my vault, have they?" Panic swelled inside him. He needed that money to survive. Those bastards at the Ministry couldn't have done that.

"No, your vault is safe. The Goblins have told the Ministry that the only people getting into the vaults are people who have keys. Even the Ministry isn't stupid enough to go against the Goblins." Snape sighed. "Truly, Draco, how long do you think your money is going to last if you have to pay for a room? It will take months before the Ministry will return the properties it confiscated, and even then, you'll find the contents of the manor to be severely...depleted."

"Leave it to the Ministry to consider furniture dark objects," Draco commented sarcastically, but he knew Snape was right. With a sigh, he reached for the letter. "All right, I'll write to her, but I'm not promising that I'll stay there."

"I only ask that you put your prejudices aside, and make the rational choice, Draco. I want you to act like the adult you are, and not the spoiled child your father raised."

He should really be upset with what Snape was saying, after all no one insulted a Malfoy, but Draco found that he didn't have the energy. Or maybe it was because regardless of the words, Snape sounded almost...caring. "I will, Professor."

"If there isn't anything else..."

"No, Sir." Draco got up, but then he stopped. "There is one more thing. Were you able to obtain my father's cloak and cane from the Ministry?"

"Oh yes, the cloak and cane." Snape walked to a cupboard, and found the two items. "Of course, your father's wand is not here."

"I understand." Draco ran his hand over the cloak, stopping at the snake pin, before reaching for the items. "Thank you so much, Professor. It means a lot; Father never went anywhere without them."

"Yes, your father always took the things he cared about with him."

Draco's spine straightened. "His wand was important to him."

Snape tapped on the snake handle. "So was his vault key. Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not about to tell the Ministry that they handed you your family fortune."

He wasn't sure why Snape was being so helpful, but Draco knew better than to complain. "Thank you again, Professor. I won't forget it."

~*~*~*~

Draco said goodbye to his housemates with a heavy heart. They had been his family for seven years and now he truly had no family. Their goodbyes were exchanged in reverent silence on the Hogwarts Express, in the privacy of compartments they had secured, and away from the eyes of the rest of the students and their families.

When they reached platform 9 3/4, Draco took his trunk, debating whether he should keep his promise to his aunt and go to her house. The choice was taken away from him when a woman, who looked too much like his mother, came toward him. "Aunt Andromeda, it's a pleasure to meet you." A lie, but one ought to be polite.

"Draco...." She seemed to want to say more, but instead she took him in her arms. 

Draco stiffened at the display. Malfoys didn't hug each other in public, but then she wasn't a Malfoy; she wasn't even a Black anymore. Draco looked around, relieved that no one was paying attention. Fortunately, his aunt decided that it was time to let go, before anyone turned their way.

"We should go. We have an anteroom where we can Apparate, and we keep both the front and inner doors closed. It prevents our neighbours from seeing too much, while protecting our privacy and our visitors from surprises."

Draco nodded, until the very last part. He looked at his aunt, his forehead furrowing as he digested the meaning of the words. "Do you have Muggle visitors?"

His aunt smiled. "We do live in a Muggle town."

"So did we, but I've never actually spoken to a Muggle," Draco pointed out.

Her smile tightened. "Yes, I don't imagine you would have. Lucius was never too friendly when it came to Muggles."

Lucius wanted them all dead, Draco thought, but wisely kept his mouth closed. "Should we go, then?" he said with the bland smile that his mother had him practice for social occasions, but it worked because his aunt's smile warmed up again. Only practice stopped Draco from rolling his eyes. Instead, he waited for her to Apparate away, before doing the same.

"Here we are. Remind me to give you a key. Yes, I'll send Nymphadora tomorrow," she said mostly to herself, and Draco stayed silent as she walked inside the house. "Oh Ted, there you are."

The man in question was probably Lucius's age, maybe a few years older, but all the similarities ended there. His hair was reddish-brown, and he had dark eyes. His shirt stretched over his large stomach, and there was a stain on his shirt pocket. Then he smiled, and the difference with his father was never more obvious. "Yes, Honey... and you must be Draco. We're very happy that you decided to live with us. Your cousin has been rambling on for days; she can't wait to have someone younger around." 

There was a noise from the hall as a woman came running down the stairs. She had a pale, heart shaped face. Her hair had streaks of different colours, and her eyes were pink "His cousin can't wait to share house chores with someone, and don't you think you'll get away from them." She shook Draco's hand. "Tonks, only they call me Nymphadora and that's because I can't get them to stop, and it's good to have you here."

Draco blinked, then blinked some more, unable to find any appropriate response. These could not be his relatives, really. No one related to the Blacks could be like this. "Is that your real hair?" he finally blurted out.

Tonks laughed, and waved her hand. Her hair became as black as Andromeda, and her eyes were dark like her fathers. "Sorry, I was trying new colours."

"I...I see," Draco managed to say, before turning to the Mudblood - Mr. Tonks he mentally corrected himself. "Thank you for allowing me to stay in your house, Mr. Tonks."

"Nonsense. You're family, and call me 'Ted'. Formalities are rubbish, I say." He grinned at Draco, before putting a hand around his daughter's waist. "Honey, show Draco his room."

"Of course, come along, Draco." She levitated Draco's school trunk. "Do you have anything else?"

Draco glared at her. "Much more, unfortunately the Ministry will not let me into my house to obtain any of my possessions."

Tonks lowered her eyes for the briefest instant, and then cheered up again. "I'll speak with Shacklebolt, see if we can get you in to retrieve your things. You'd be escorted, of course."

"Of course, since I'm a renowned criminal," Draco said with a straight face.

Andromeda approached them, effectively putting a stop to any further discussion. "In the meantime, we'll go shopping, get you a few things, even some Muggle clothes so that you can go out around here."

"Thank you," Draco replied curtly. "If you'll excuse me." He walked toward the stairs, using his wand to light the way.

Tonks followed him with the trunk and a cheerful voice. "See these things on the wall? You switch them and the light turns on. Oh yes, and the bathroom, you don't use your wand, there are levers and knobs. Remind me to show you."

"Halfbloods," Draco muttered under his breath, but followed her in what proved to be the beginning of his education about the Muggle world.

~*~*~*~

Tonks stood by the door, leaning against its frame. "You're still not ready; you're worse than a woman."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not that you'd know. You have the capacity to look like anyone, and still resemble a pixie."

"Snape will be here soon," she remarked, as she entered the room. She stood behind him, her head peaking over his shoulder. Their images were reflected in the magical mirror that Draco had managed to get out of Malfoy manor with the Ministry authorization. "You look fine."

"I look perfect." He did, just like he always did. In the past week, Draco had learned that formal meant something completely different than what it had meant in his own house. He had debated whether he should wear the trousers his aunt had bought him, but he still felt uncomfortable without his robe. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've got a crush on Snape," she teased, her voice filled with mischief.

"That is the most ridiculous thing you've said yet, and you have said plenty of idiotic things in the past week." Draco smoothed the front of his robe. "He's the head of my House."

"You're not in school anymore," she said in a softer tone.

Draco turned his head and looked at her. "I know, but he's the closest thing I have to a family."

"What about us? We are family, a little different than what you're used to, I'd admit, but still family." She poked his rib. "C'mon, admit that you like me a little."

Draco curled a lip, stopping the smile from forming. "You're trying too hard; you sound desperate. It doesn't do to show your hand."

"Is that something your father taught you?" she asked without hiding her curiosity.

"Among other things. Look, Tonks, I appreciate what you and your family have done for me. The Ministry would have never allowed me inside my house without your help, but...." Draco turned and stared at his cousin. "We're very different. Aunt Andromeda understands better, but even she has spent the past thirty years in a very different environment. You don't really like me; you don't know anything about me. You simply like the idea of turning me into a Muggle-loving wizard."

"It would be an improvement over the whiny, spoiled, snobbish wizard you currently are, but we can't have everything in life," she said with a smile that Draco found utterly annoying. "Hear that? Snape is here. Now, you can talk to another snobbish... and scary wizard."

As he was led down the flight of stairs, Draco wondered for the millionth time in the past week why he was still here. Nothing he said seemed to affect the Tonks family. Even the rare Mudblood that had escaped him before he could censor it was met with avoidance (from his aunt) or a smile (from Ted and Tonks). The nicer they were, the more Draco worried. They couldn't possibly care about him, could they? No, there had to be a different explanation. Draco sighed; he would have to think about it later, because Tonks had just stopped cold, causing him to bump into her.

"A week here, and you are as clumsy as your cousin," Snape said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hullo, Professor," Draco said, regaining his composure.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Tonks, that hair colour is...unusual."

Tonks grinned. "It's teal. Don't you like it?"

"Only in sleeping potions," Snape replied curtly.

"Men...they don't understand anything." Tonks sighed. "I'll leave you two to your boring discussion, and see if dinner is ready."

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. How people could not find Snape funny was beyond him. Of course, he had never been the object of Snape's remarks. Draco looked at his professor, and Snape smiled back at him, and just as quickly, the smile was gone. "Shall we move to the dining room? I reckon it is ready; Ted has been cooking all day."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Ted?" he said as he began to walk to the dining room.

Draco fell into step with Snape. "Anything else sounded less than appreciative," he murmured.

Snape's eyes stayed on Draco for a moment, and then he nodded his understanding. "So how are you adjusting?"

Draco shrugged. "They don't have House Elves, but I discovered the joy of a dish washer and television."

"In other words, you hate it," Snape pointed out. 

"As you pointed out, I have no place to go."

"If you truly want to leave, I could-"

Draco put a hand on the professor's arm, interrupting him. "I'm fine. I doubt I would be welcomed anywhere else, and they aren't bad...they are just very different. I can see Mother in aunt Andromeda at times, but it's nothing more than an impression. As crazy as she was, aunt Bella was more like us, if that makes sense."

"Yes, it does, Mr. Malfoy."

"Would you stop calling me that? You called my father by his first name, and I'm not your student anymore."

"You don't expect me to ask you to call me by my given name, do you?" Snape asked.

"No, Professor, I would never ask that." Draco smirked. "You don't think that a week here is enough to turn me into a Gryffindor, do you?"

Snape's lips thinned, showing his yellow teeth, his face morphing into that expression that had terrified thousands of student, but that Draco had come to recognise as a smile. 

"There you are. Nymphadora said you were coming. Please, sit, Severus, or everything will get cold," Andromeda motioned to two empty chairs. "We're so happy that you decided to join us. It's a shame we couldn't do it sooner."

"Working as a spy for a mad, power hungry Dark wizard does cut into one's social schedule," Snape said as he sat down, looking at Draco with the corner of his eye, before facing Andromeda again. "I seem to have acquired friendship of which I wasn't aware now that he's dead."

The Tonks looked at him speechless, but Andromeda was the first to recover. "I'm sure Draco is happy to see you, and you were one of Narcissa's friends."

"That I was, just like you were Lucius's friend, but that was a lifetime ago." Snape smoothed a napkin on his lap. "We could play coy throughout dinner or you could tell me to what do I owe the pleasure."

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I had forgotten what it's like dealing with other Slytherins, always suspicious, thinking the worse."

"That doesn't make me any less correct, though." 

Draco looked fascinated between the two, knowing that there was a battle going on, and he wasn't aware of the reason, but Snape's next words put everything into prospective.

"I heard you have requested Narcissa's body for burial."

Andromeda frowned, and then nodded. "And Lucius's, and Bella's. I thought they should be buried in the Black family plot. Have a funeral for all of them."

"And why would you need my presence for that? I'm certain that Draco would be more than happy to agree to that," Snape continued.

"Maybe we can discuss this after dinner," Ted suggested.

Draco's instinct told him that there was more to the story, and Ted's reaction only proved that. "No, I'd like to know why the mystery. Why wouldn't I agree to a funeral for my parents and aunt Bella?"

"I... I wanted to have a funeral for Sirius as well," Andromeda murmured.

"Are you mad?" Draco exclaimed. "My father would roll in his grave. Hell, he'll probably come back as a ghost and haunt us both."

"Oh stop it," Tonks interrupted for the first time. "Sirius did nothing to you. If anyone should roll in any graves, it's him. Bella killed him."

"If he hadn't betrayed his family, he wouldn't have died," Draco hissed.

"Yeah, just like your parents didn't die." Tonks covered her mouth as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry, Draco, really; I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

Draco shook his head. "Of course, you did. You're happy they are dead, and anything you say it's just a lie." He turned calmly to his aunt. "I'm sorry, but I can't agree to that."

Andromeda leaned over the table and covered his hand with hers. "Listen, Draco, I think I understand how you feel, but Sirius is dead. They are all dead, and they are family. They should be together in death. We need to mend the rip that tore apart our family."

"I wasn't thinking about our family, but more about Black's friends showing up at the funeral," Draco snapped back.

"There is one positive consequence," Snape said casually.

"Yes, and what's that? We're already in a cemetery when the hexes start flying," Draco challenged.

Snape smiled, showing his teeth like a predator ready for the kill. "The Weasleys will have to pretend that they respected your father."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, but a small smile appeared in his face. Snape had a point. The Weasleys and those other Muggle-loving fools would never say anything bad about the dead. "Will you come?"

Snape nodded. "Of course, however I will have no qualms telling people how lucky we are that Black is rotting in hell."

Draco laughed. "I didn't expect anything less, Professor."

Andromeda glared at Snape, but then turned to Draco. "I will make the arrangements, but I'd like your help if you think you're up to it."

Draco thought it over for a moment. It was easier to let other people deal with the details, but these were his parents, and he wanted everything to be perfect. "I'd like that."

"Now that everything is settled, can we eat?" Tonks asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you certain that you don't want a career in diplomacy?"

Tonks stuck her tongue out, and began passing food around.

~*~*~*~

It rained the day of the funeral. Draco thought it was appropriate, because his mother loved the rain. She used to sit by the window, watching as the raindrops dripped on the flowers of their garden. 

He looked around the crowd and the most obvious thing was the invisible barrier that divided his friends from Black's friends. The second thing he noticed was the ease with which his friends withstood the rain, standing perfectly still with spells placed to prevent them from getting wet.

Black's friends had umbrellas. They shifted, moved, and generally couldn't stay still. Typical Gryffindors, the lot of them. Hoping for eternal sunshine, and unable to concentrate for more than a few minutes.

The ceremony was brief. Draco had vetoed the option to have anyone but the minister speak. He was not about to listen to people talk about Sirius Black, although Snape had promised to deliver a very interesting speech if Draco wanted.

When the minister finished, his friends slowly said their goodbyes until he was standing alone. His aunt and her family were surrounded by members of the blasted Order and other friends. Draco decided that it was easier to stay alone than join that group.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Draco turned his head, startled. He hadn't heard Snape approach, but Snape was a master at sneaking up on people. "Can we send them for a walk?" he suggested snidely. 

"I have many ideas of where to send them, but I doubt any of them are legal."

Draco grinned, but it was fleeting, because at that moment, he could feel someone watching him. He turned and saw Weasley glaring at him. Draco scowled. "They shouldn't be here," he said, never moving his eyes from his former schoolmate.

"Does it really matter?"

Draco took a deep breath while his eyes moved on the newly covered ground. "I guess not. That walk sounds good."

As they walked through the cemetery, Draco was reminded of the many times that they had walked the school halls. Often they didn't speak, just like today, but Draco never felt uneasy with the silence, instead it felt like a warm companion. Then, out of the blue, came Snape's comment, "Pansy got engaged."

Draco sniggered. "Yes, she did, to a very nice Ravenclaw, pureblood, decent family, money. She did well."

"You're not upset." It wasn't phrased as a question, but Draco had no doubt that it was one.

"No, I'm happy for her. I mean we thought we'd get married, have kids, but it wasn't love. It was...friendship. I love her like a sister, and she should get what she always wanted."

Snape smirked. "A man to do her bidding?"

"Exactly! Another reason why this is much better for all involved." Draco turned his head, and looked at Snape. "I'm not really good at doing what other people want."

"I never had any troubles getting you to do what I asked."

Draco's smile grew slowly. "There have been some exceptions."

Snape nodded, and continued to walk aimlessly around the cemetery. "What do you plan to do now? You should be making plans for the future."

Draco stopped, and leaned against the wall of a mausoleum. He admitted being curious. In the past two weeks, Snape had visited often, always asking questions, making sure that Draco was all right. Of course, the visits were brief and the questions veiled, but Draco knew that Snape was taking a special interest, and couldn't understand why. Taking a deep breath, he fixed his eyes on his former professor's face, while he searched for the right words. "You've taken quite an interest in my life."

"I look out for all my students."

"I'm not your student, and I know that you haven't done for the rest of my year what you've done for me. So why? Do you want something?"

"Tsk, you should know better than to be so direct." 

Draco could see the amusement behind the reprimand. Then again, he had earned it by being so forward; any Slytherin *would* know better. "You could still answer me," he said tentatively.

"I could. Then again, I'm not known for granting people's wishes." Snape looked to the horizon, and Draco knew at that moment that he would get an explanation, even if a curtailed one. Snape didn't disappoint him. "Your parents were the closest thing I had to friends."

It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, although he wasn't even sure if he knew what he wanted to hear. "Well, you've been my friend, and I thank you for all your help and advice."

"You don't have to thank me." Snape squeezed Draco's shoulder for a moment, and then they continued to walk in silence until the sun set at the horizon, and they Apparated away.

~*~*~*~

July 31, the birthday of the Boy Saviour, the day the wizarding world celebrated the life and death of their newest hero, the day Draco was reminded just how much the self-righteous prick had taken from him.

In retrospect, he should have listened to his aunt, who had kindly and with foresight suggested that he go to London, maybe the Muggle part, enjoy the rare sunny day they were having.

Draco was annoyed at God as well for making it sunny. It rained three hundred and fifty days out of the year in England, why did it have to be sunny today.

With everyone and everything intent on celebrating the life of Harry Potter, Draco did the only thing possible. He brooded all day, and at night, he went out and celebrated the death of Potter, getting thoroughly pissed in the process.

The first bottle of firewhiskey was consumed in less than an hour. Draco was working on his second bottle, when he decided that he'd rather be somewhere more comfortable than the Leaky Cauldron. 

Yes, he had the perfect place in mind.

Apparating away, he found himself in front of a heavy wooden door. He looked for a bell, but couldn't find it, (even if it was on the left side of the door). He used the heavy iron ring to knock on the door. He counted until three before the door opened, although he couldn't remember if ten came after two and before five, and where three exactly was. "Professor...want some," he slurred out, pushing the bottle under Snape's nose.

Snape flinched at the strong odour, and pulled back. "What are you doing, Draco?"

"Celebrating, I think..." Draco frowned, thinking hard. There was a reason why he had started drinking. "Can't remember why, though, isn't that funny?" he said giggling.

"Hilarious," Snape answered. "Do come in, and let's see if we can sober you up." He led Draco inside, when something else occurred to him. "How did you get here?"

"I App... sorry, hiccups, I Apparated, yes, Sir, I did. I have my license now, and I can tell people. I couldn't before, didn't want the Ministry to know after all."

Snape smiled amused at the blabbering. "It's a wonder you didn't splinch yourself." Chuckling, he went to his cupboard to find a sober-up potion. When he turned around, he saw that Draco had removed his shoes and socks, and he was looking at his feet. "What are you doing now?"

"Making sure." Draco splayed his fingers in front of his face.

"Making sure of what?" Snape asked, doing his best not to laugh.

Draco pulled up his robe, hooked the elastic of his boxer with his thumbs and pulled forward. He looked down, and grinned. "Nope, didn't splinch, everything is here."

Snape snorted. "Or at least the important things are here, right? However, we don't know where you left your brain."

Draco shook his head, but suddenly he raised his hand and touched it. "That hurts; my brain must be here." With a pout, he picked up the bottle again, and walked toward Snape. "Drink with me."

Snape took the bottle. "I don't think so, Draco. You've had more than enough. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Draco grinned. "Want to have your wicked way with me?" The blond began giggling. "I wouldn't mind, you know? Be fun, it would be."

"You can't even speak proper English." Snape rolled his eyes. "You sound like a house-elf."

Draco turned, pressing his hands and the bottle against Snape. "'M not a house-elf. House-elves can't do this." He smashed his lips against Snape's, their teeth clunking against each other. The bottle slipped from his hand, falling on the floor, shattering while the firewhiskey splashed every. Head spinning, Draco reacted slowly, and then grinning. "I think I'm drunk."

"That's a fair assessment of the situation," Snape said with a sigh. "Come on. You need to get to bed. I don't have a sober up potion, but this will make you sleep."

Draco pouted again. "I need the potion; my head hurts."

"You won't feel anything; I promise." Snape led Draco around the shattered glass, and into the bedroom. "Take that robe off; it smells like a brewery." He rummaged through his chest drawer and found a nightgown. "Here, put this one and then you get some sleep."

Draco laughed when Snape got close. "You smell of firewhiskey. You've been drinking."

"Or it might be the one you spilled on me, but that's really a wild guess. Raise your hands," Snape said in a business-like tone. Quickly he put the nightgown on Draco, and made sure that the younger man was in bed, and staying there.

He left long enough to retrieve the sleeping potion, and after making sure that Draco was asleep, Snape took out his small cauldron, and began brewing a potion for the hang over that would surely afflict Draco in the morning.

~*~*~*~

"Ouch," was Draco's first word when he tried to open his eyes, and closed them immediately to shut out the light that made his head feel like gnomes were having a party inside there. "Oh God, someone killed me."

"You wouldn't be feeling pain if you were dead," the voice came warm and amused at the same time. 

There was a shift in the mattress and Draco froze. Snape's voice. Snape in his bed. What in Salazar's name had happened? He couldn't remember how and why Snape would be in his room. Come to think of it, this didn't feel like his bed. "Professor?" he asked uncertain.

"Here, drink this before you strain something from thinking too hard," Snape snapped, but he gently took Draco's hand, laying the phial on slender fingers. "This will help."

Draco never thought to question Snape on the potion, because everyone knew that the title of Master meant a lot more than that of a simple teacher when applied to Snape. He was a true virtuoso when it came to make potions. Draco uncorked the phial, and swallowed quickly, knowing how vile most potions tasted.

Slowly his eyes fluttered opened, and it took a moment before Draco adjusted to the light. He took in his surrounding. The room was immaculate. The furniture was simple and tasteful, made of wood of rich chestnut colour. The closet was open and a robe was hanging. Draco could spy the Hogwarts crest. This had to be Snape's room.

"How is your head?" Snape asked.

"It's getting better. I guess the potion needs time," Draco answered, wincing at his voice. He waited for the potion to have its full effect, trying to remember what had happened the day before, and ignoring the amused expression on Snape's face. 

"Oh my God." Draco sat, eyes wide. He finally remembered. He knew why he was here and what he had done. "Professor, oh God, I'm sorry, I..."

"It's all right, Draco." Snape chuckled. "It was... entertaining to see you drunk, although you're not quite as entertaining as your father was when he was drunk."

Draco rubbed his forehead. "He never tried to kiss you, did he?"

"No, I must say that was new." Snape squeezed Draco's arm. "It's really all right, people react in different ways when they have love problems."

Draco snorted. "Love problems? That's what you thought? I must have been more pathetic than I remember. No, no love problem. I was celebrating Potter's death."

"Ah!" Snape answered.

"Yes, ah! Everyone was celebrating the hero, but you know what? He's a fucking coward, that's what he is. He walked through the veil, and didn't give a shit about the people who would have to stay here, dealing with the deaths, the hurt, the emptiness." Draco shook his head. "I hope he's rotting in hell as we speak." He hid his face in his hands, trying to regain control. Potter could still make his blood boil, could make him feel the pain that he had buried for the past month, and there was no sodding way that he was going to cry, but his eyes burned, and his throat tightened, and he croaked out, "God, I miss them."

Snape's hands reached around Draco in a tentative hug. "I'm sorry, Draco," he whispered in Draco's hair. "I wish there was something I could do."

Draco raised his head, his blue eyes glazed with unshed tears. His fingers travelled over Snape's jaw. He leaned in, stopping with their lips almost touching. Snape wasn't moving, he seemed frozen in place, but he wasn't complaining either, and Draco decided that it was a good sign. He closed his eyes, and nipped Snape's lip with his, sliding his tongue, teasing until Snape responded.

Draco didn't want the kiss to end, and he went back for more as soon as air reached his lungs. He went on his own, pressing toward Snape, one hand sliding down Snape's back.

"Stop." Snape grabbed Draco's shoulders, and pulled him back. 

Draco moaned his complain. "What is it?" 

Snape's black eyes felt like a knife cutting through him until they reached the very depths of Draco's soul. "No matter what has happened, you're still Draco Malfoy, you are the image of beauty, and you can charm anyone you want. So I believe it's my turn to ask why."

"You never answered my question," Draco answered stubbornly. He had exposed himself enough, and he wasn't going to make an arse of himself.

Snape scowled. "You're a spoiled brat... Because I've always cared for you, and while I never expected this, I wanted to see you happy. Now will you tell me why?"

"Because..." Draco sat back on his heels, and rested a hand on Severus's. "Because I knew the first day I saw you in class that you were different, because somewhere around my sixth year I started fantasising about you, because you've been my one constant for the past seven years, because you're the one who's been my friend since my parents died." He cracked a smile. "Because you, better than anyone, know that I could never be with someone more handsome than me, it'd drive me crazy." His voice softened. "Because I want to. If I kiss you, will you stop me again?"

Snape didn't answer, but wrapping his hand behind Draco's neck, he pulled Draco in for another kiss, his tongue plunging inside Draco's mouth, exploring it with feverish need.

Somewhere between kissing and licking, they found themselves lying down, and that really wouldn't do, not when they were both clothed. Snape cursed the moment he decided to wear this robe, with its double rows of buttons.

"Draco, let me go," Snape hissed.

"You've got to be mad if you want me to stop," Draco answered back, while his lips still moved over Severus's neck.

Snape sniggered. "Far from me to interrupt your fun, but I was hoping that I could take my robe off."

"Right." Draco moved back, and smiled. "I'll let you go for the moment, but don't think you'll be giving orders anymore."

"Like you'd listen," he murmured under his breath.

"I'd listen." Draco swiped Snape's fingers before unbuttoning the robe. "However, I wouldn't obey. Now, will we have a discussion every time we have sex, or can we deal with all the talk today?"

"Every time? When did this suddenly become some sort of relationship?" Snape asked, affronted.

"Why? Would you mind a relationship?" Draco asked, his eyes still on the buttons, but when there was no answer, he finally looked up. 

Snape frowned. "You're serious? I mean truly serious?" 

"What? Do you think I go around seducing all my former professors?" Draco smoothed Severus's forehead with his fingertips. "I understand why you would be suspicious; I know I'd be suspicious in your place, but there are no ulterior motives. We try, and hopefully it'll work out...." He groaned, when he saw the look on Severus's face. "I sound like a Gryffindor, don't I?"

Snape chuckled. "We'll blame it on your hangover. Now, do you plan to open this robe any time soon?" Showing his annoyance, he got up. He deftly opened the two rows until he could pull it over his head. 

Draco stared, watching the annoyance and superiority that always surrounded the other man melting into a blank mask. From the way Snape kept his robe in front of him, he reckoned that there was insecurity well hidden behind the mask, and he couldn't understand why. Truly, it wasn't as if he was expecting some Greek Adonis. "Will you get in this bed? I'm starting to think that you aren't interested in me."

"Oh my, someone who might not be interested in Draco Malfoy, a sure sign of the end of the world." The sarcasm was the first sign that whatever doubts Snape had had were disappearing. He laid the robe on a chair before returning to the bed, only to find that Draco had taken off his nightgown, and was already pulling his boxers down. "Are you in a rush?"

"Hell yes. Do you know how long it's been? Way too long." Draco lay on his back, propped on his elbows, his prick already hard against his stomach. He slid his fingers over the throbbing cock. "I don't want to wait."

"Who am I do deny you what you want," Snape said with a smirk, before pushing away Draco's hand. His lips closed over the swollen head, sliding slowing, his tongue pressing against the vein, feeling it pulse with need.

Draco's fingers tangled into Snape's hair as he began to rock his hips, driving his cock further into Snape's mouth. God, where had Snape learned to do that? Cock sucking wasn't in the Hogwarts curriculum, but Snape would be more than qualified to teach it.

"God...." Draco could almost feel the smirk against his skin as Severus took him to the root once more, but Draco didn't care. This felt good, and it had been too long. Draco was not one to deny himself anything, and he closed his eyes while his orgasm built within him, pooling deep down his stomach before riding the waves of pleasure as he spilled his seed down Snape's mouth.

When Draco opened his eyes again, he saw black eyes watching him careful. "Fucking hell, I don't even want to know how you became so good while being stuck at Hogwarts."

"I haven't been a student in a long time." Snape lay down next to Draco. "Maybe too long," he murmured.

"Now, you get to teach me." Draco's hand moved down Snape's body, lingering over Snape's underwear, fisting him through the white cloth. "Or you can fuck me." He smiled. "Does that twitch of your eye mean that you'd like that? I mean it's been a while, but if you want...."

"That twitch means that you're an insolent brat." Snape's long fingers wrapped around Draco's wrist, holding it into a tight grip. He leaned closer, until his lips brushed against Draco's ear. "If you expect me to act all noble, you have forgotten who I am. Turn around."

Each word sent shivers down Draco's back, his cock fighting to respond without success. Snape could probably read potions ingredients and still have the same affect on Draco. He was still thinking, when Snape pushed him until he was on his stomach. 

Snape disappeared for a moment, and then the mattress dipped, signalling his return. Draco had no time to wonder where Snape had gone, before he felt slick fingers, pressing against his hole, teasing it to relax. 

Contrary to his earlier words, Snape was careful, even too careful for Draco, who was on his knees, pressing back, fucking himself on those fingers like some common slut, feeling his cock fill again, until he ached again. "Would you just fuck me!" he ordered.

The answer was the sudden withdrawal of Snape's finger, before Snape's cock pushed inside him, stealing his breath as he let the burn move through him.

Snape snaked a hand around Draco's body, resting on the young man's chest, and pulling him up, until they kneeled chest to back. The other hand closed the circle while closing around Draco's cock. "Is this what you wanted?" he whispered in Draco's ear.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "Move...please."

"Hands on the headboard." Snape waited until Draco obeyed, and then he began moving, fast and hard, slamming their bodies together, shifting closer and closer to the headboard. His hand slid up and down Draco's length, twisting and squeezing until pain chased pleasure until they melt into each other, and Draco was coming a second time, leaving him sated and sore, his cock aching in Snape's hand. Then a final squeeze, and Draco felt Snape come with a silent orgasm.

Draco waited a few minutes, until he heard Snape's breathing return to normal, before lying down again. "I'm not moving from this bed for the rest of the day."

"Always overstating the situation." Snape lay next to Draco. However, he was propped on his elbow as he stared at Draco. 

"If you want to know something, you can ask," the blond said without opening his eyes.

"No questions. I was thinking how... unexpected this was."

Draco opened his eyes. "Not really. I told you I've always known that you were different, you had something that... I don't know, I was drawn to you." He shrugged. "I know it makes no sense, but...I do have a question for you."

Snape brushed Draco's hair away from his face. "I do understand what you mean." He seemed to want to say more, but then nothing came. Finally, he said, "What's the question?"

"Do you think I can use your first name, now?" Draco asked cheekily. A laugh and a smack on his arse were the only answer.

~*~*~*~

Draco spent the next ten days with his family and Severus. Life was much better than he had expected. While he didn't really like his aunt's family, they weren't as bad as Draco had first imagined. He was even getting used to the Muggleborn. He also spent the evenings, and often the nights with Severus, often in bed, but not always. 

Everything was going too well, so when Tonks informed him that a 'few' friends were coming over for her birthday, Draco knew that something had to go wrong.

Slowly the living room filled up with Weasleys, including the dragon keeper she liked and whose name she'd tried to drill into Draco who had promptly informed her that he refused to become friendly with any Weasley. He recognised other people from school, others from newspapers pictures that always had the caption 'Order of the Phoenix' beneath them. He knew Lupin from that horrid experience with the werewolf in his Third year. The monster was currently talking to Severus, and didn't look like they'd be done any time soon. Draco decided that the only way to survive the night was if he hid somewhere.

He made his way toward the stairs, avoiding as many people as he could, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned, ready to insult whomever it was, when he saw Tonks smiling at him.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Draco smiled that diplomatic smile he hadn't used since his very first day in this house. "It's better this way."

"Stay, it'll be fun. You can meet everyone. I reckon you'll like them once you get to know them," Tonks answered.

"I think that the chance of that happening stands between until hell freezes over and when Muggles learn to fly." Draco's smile tightened even more. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"You love to be contrary, don't you?" Tonks stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her cousin. "It wouldn't kill you to be nice."

"Kill me?" Draco hissed, as he stepped closer, challenging Tonks. "No, it wouldn't kill me, but one of these people killed my Mother. You might not care, but I do. I can put up with your Muggle-loving theories, and you dating a sodding Weasley, but I will not stand here, and chitchat with someone who could be my mother's killer."

Draco stepped back, knowing that he had been louder than he had intended. He turned around, looking at every single guest. "Or maybe you, whoever you are, want to step forward. After all, it's not like the Ministry will ever investigate what happened. No? No one? Guess Gryffindors aren't as brave as we all thought." He focused on Tonks again. "Have a very nice birthday, cousin Dear. I'm leaving."

"I killed your father."

The words were said so matter-of-factly that Draco almost missed them, but the look on Severus's face told him that he'd heard right. Still he needed to make sure; he needed to know. "Excuse me? You did what?"

"I invented the potion that the Ministry used to carry out the death sentences." Severus's eyes were fixed with Draco. "It's not a secret, but it's not been publicised either."

"I imagine the Ministry isn't too keen on showing how they kill people." Draco shook his head. "When were you planning to tell me this? You know something? I don't care. You and your friends can all sod off."

Grabbing a bottle as he walked toward the hall, Draco Apparated away.

~*~*~*~

Usually, Severus would have ignored the incessant knocking at his door. No point in letting people you don't like inside your home, and Severus had yet to find people he liked. However after the display from Draco the night before, he was hoping that it was indeed his lover.

When he opened the door, he found himself staring at Andromeda, and his concern for Draco grew. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting, but he's my nephew-" She walked past Severus, and into the house, not really looking at the Potions master, but mostly rambling to herself. "It would be different if Narcissa were alive. He'd be her responsibility, but she's dead, and he's living with me, and-"

Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop that. What has happened to Draco?"

"Oh, didn't I say? He didn't return home last night. I checked with the few friends I know, and they hadn't seen him, but I really know so little about him. I thought you...."

"Yes, of course. I'll see what I can do." Severus went to his fireplace, when he saw Andromeda sit down. He cleared his throat. "It would be best if you weren't here. My Slytherins are somewhat...reticent when there are outsiders around."

Andromeda nodded, and stood up. "It's strange to hear you call them your Slytherins. I still remember when you were sorted, for us in our seventh year, the new students were only numbers to make sure that Slytherin stayed strong. I doubt any of us could have imagined what you would accomplish."

"Not as much as I would have hoped," Severus replied.

"Now, you're being modest, or maybe just ambitious," she said, with a smile.

"Neither, Andromeda, but I truly wished that I could have saved some of my friends. I know it was beyond me, that they made their decision long before I could make a difference, and yet, part of me wished that they were still alive, if only to shield their children from all this hurt. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Draco."

"Yes, of course. Please let me know as soon as you find out anything."

"I will." Severus escorted her out, before starting his search mission. 

Of course, it didn't take long. There was one person that always knew where Draco was, that same person who had told Andromeda that she had no idea where Draco was, the same person who didn't think twice about telling Severus that Draco had spent the night at Malfoy manor.

"How stupid is he! In fact, how stupid are you, Ms. Parkinson? Don't you know that the property has been confiscated? He's not supposed to be there," Severus said exasperated.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Of course I know, and I did try to convince him to sleep in a decent bed, but he's not violating any rules. He didn't go inside the house; he's in the gardens. There is no law prohibiting him from staying there."

"He slept outside?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "You would like me to believe that Draco Malfoy voluntarily forwent all amenities to...to do what exactly?"

"To make a point, Professor." She cracked a smile. "That and the fact that he was rat faced. He smelled like Hagrid after a visit to The Three Broomsticks."

"And you left him there?" Severus waved a hand, dismissing any excuse she might have. After all, he knew that Draco, drunk or not, was as stubborn as his father. "Thank you, Ms. Parkinson. I'll see what I can do to retrieve him."

"Good luck, Professor, because I think you'll need it," Pansy said quietly before their fire connection ended.

Severus didn't waste time, and Apparated to Malfoy manor. It didn't take long to locate Draco. He was lying on his bed, propped up against fluffed pillows, his legs bent, and a book resting on his thighs. Everything looked so normal if it weren't for the fact that said bed was currently resting under a tree in the middle of the gardens. "What are you doing?"

"And hello to you as well, Severus. Did you sleep well? I didn't, seeing that I was wondering why my lover didn't mention the fact that he had a hand in killing my father, or it could have been the cheap cognac I took from aunt Andromeda. You take your pick." Draco waved a hand toward the foot of the bed "Please, would you like to sit down? I'd offer a chair, but this is all I have at the moment, but I'm thinking of redecorating."

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus sat on the edge, near Draco. "Did you break the Ministry's charms to get this?"

"I have done no such thing, and that answers both questions." Draco closed the book, and turned to his side. "Did you know that the Ministry's charms don't work on house-elves? Well, they don't, and our house-elves are very loyal, it seems. They have been running the house, waiting for a Malfoy to return. I had breakfast, and even a potion for my hangover. So what brings you here?"

"Your aunt was worried," Severus replied.

"I see. Well, you can reassure her that I'm fine." Draco sat again and picked up his book. When Severus didn't leave, he raised his eyes. "Yes?"

Severus tapped his fingers on his thigh. The annoying little brat was playing with him, he knew that, but Draco was right, at least in part. "I should have told you."

Draco nodded. "You should have; I would have understood."

Severus sighed. "I've lived my life revealing as little as possible," he offered in explanation, and the look on Draco's face told him that the blond understood. "I didn't know how it would be used... that's not even right. I suspected, but I didn't ask, and then they used it, and it was too late."

"They would have found another way." Draco rubbed his hand over his robe for a moment, and then looked at Severus again. "Did they suffer?"

"No... enemy or friend, I didn't want anyone to suffer." Severus covered Draco's hand with his. "Why don't we go to my house? We can talk there."

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm staying here."

"Here? As in the middle of the gardens?" Severus's eyebrow shot up. "What are you planning to do?"

Draco smirked. "Nothing. Well, nothing bad, but I was thinking about your question about the future, and I've decided." His voice cut through the air, filled with the decision and determination. "It's time I stop doing what you or my aunt expects of me. I'm a Malfoy, I won't suddenly embrace Muggles, and preach acceptance for Muggleborns. No, my first priority is me, my name... and second is the protection of the purebloods."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not again, Draco. I can't do this again."

"You don't have to do anything, Severus. I don't plan to kill anyone, if that's what you're thinking. That was Father's style, but Mother's... she always taught me how to get things with some scheming and some lying." Draco smiled sadly. "No one will die, but a few people might wish that I'd gone that route once I'm done. You need to go, though. You really don't want to be mixed up in this."

"I can help you... I know people don't exactly like me, but now that what I did for Dumbledore is common knowledge-"

"No, Severus. I don't need your help in this, but give me a few weeks, and if I need help then, I will ask you, all right?"

Severus didn't know what Draco had in mind, but obviously he had thought things over. Draco was as spoiled as Lucius, possibly even more; he took advantage of his father's position and their name for as long as possible, but Severus knew that regardless of all of that, Draco was not stupid. Finally he nodded. "All right, but I expect you to ask if you do need help."

"I will; I promise. Now, go. I'm expecting company soon enough, and I have to make myself less presentable," Draco answered with a grin.

"I shan't even ask." Severus got up. "I'll inform your aunt that you're safe, although there is doubt about whether you're sound of mind." He squeezed Draco's shoulder. "Don't get into too much trouble," were his parting words as he Apparated away.

~*~*~*~

Draco hadn't even needed a few weeks to pull off what his parents and their peers hadn't done in decades: have most wizards in England side with the purebloods, and as promised no one had gotten hurt, at least physically.

Severus sat with the Daily Prophet spread on the table, while he waited for the first annual teachers meeting to start. He scanned the front page, and the name Draco Malfoy appeared in several articles, but what attracted people most were the pictures.

Draco sat on the bed, where he had camped since Tonks' birthday. His clothes were dishevelled, but he still radiated pride. He rarely moved in the pictures, preferring to stare at the reader with an intense gaze. 

Severus kept staring back, but he turned around when he felt someone behind him. He glared at Sprout who was tapping her foot incessantly. 

"I can't believe the boy's insolence," she said.

"I don't see what he did wrong," answered Severus, refraining from grinning, but letting his pride show. "He merely pointed out injustices that plague our system."

Vector snorted. "Injustices my magical arse." She picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet, and smoothed it on the table. "Listen to this: 'Mr. Malfoy is contemplating a law suit against the Ministry and all those involved for the thefts of properties, which rightly belong to the survivors of men and women who were brutally murdered by the authorities without a trial'. Really that boy is worse than his father."

"You think that's bad. Did you read what he said about the Minister?" Flitwick whispered.

"I don't see why you're lowering your voice," Severus said calmly. "It has been printed by the Daily Prophet."

"But Malfoy called the Minister a murderer," Flitwick said affronted.

Sinistra shook her head. "He's not stupid; he would never make such a direct statement. What he said was..." Her fingers moved over the paper. "Here it is. 'Mr. Malfoy added that the death sentence, which was unheard of until recently, and which was approved unilaterally by the Minister invoking emergency powers, is tantamount of murder, and no respecting wizard can approve or support such measure'. You have to admit that he is doing more damage than Voldemort did."

"It's an affront, that's what it is," Sprout reaffirmed. "He even used Sirius Black's name."

Severus did grin this time. "Draco didn't lie. Let me find that passage. Or yes, here it is. 'Sirius Black, Mr. Malfoy's first cousin once removed, was unjustly convicted and sentenced without a trial almost twenty years ago, and in those two decades, the Ministry has done nothing to correct a system that obviously needs to be mended. Mr. Malfoy pledges to do what he can to make certain that these injustices will not befall any other pureblood'."

McGonagall, who had entered while Severus was reading, sat at the head of the table. "Please, Severus, you can't possibly defend the boy. He even attacked Hogwarts."

Severus turned to face her, all his amusement gone. "He didn't attack the school."

"Really, now? I've read the paper as well, and he said-"

Severus cut her off. "With all due respect, Headmistress, he said the truth. For decades, Albus has run this school like his breading ground for loyal supporters, discriminating against the Slytherins in the process. You are probably the only one who doesn't see it, because you've always worked to defend your Gryffindors, and not to penalise the Slytherins. However, nothing that Draco said is untrue. You can ask any Slytherin, and they will agree that the other three houses and all the Hogwarts teachers hate them."

McGonagall frowned. "Severus, you can't possibly think that." 

"But I do, Minerva. If you want my resignation..."

She waved her hand. "Nonsense. You are the Deputy Headmaster, but..." The old witch sighed, and looked at her staff. "How many of you agree with Severus?"

Most of the stuff lowered their eyes, but Sinistra answered for them, "It's not hate, but there have been tensions, and Albus needed to balance many things."

Severus snorted. "Like Black's expulsion versus the fact that I could have died. Yes, very difficult choices to make when you want to convince Black to join the 'right' side. Let's be honest for once. Our esteemed Headmaster did anything to reach his goal, with little regard for who got hurt. The Slytherins happened to suffer the most, but the school followed his lead without realising that he was ready to sacrifice all of them, Potter included."

"I can't change what Albus did, but we can change things from now on." McGonagall focused on Severus again. "I also can't let the reputation of this school be destroyed so easily. Could you arrange a meeting with Mr. Malfoy?"

Severus's gaze hardened. "I could."

"No need to get upset, Severus; I simply want to talk to him, and hopefully we can find a solution that pleases everyone and helps the school improve inter-House relations."

Severus snorted. "I never saw you as the dreamer type, that's Trelawny's job. All right, I will contact Draco."

"Good. Then, let's start this meeting. The first order of business is the still missing teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts." She smiled when she heard the collective groan. The more things changed, the more things stayed the same.

~*~*~*~

Two days later, Draco Malfoy walked through the hallways of Hogwarts once more. It was eerie with no students around. Everything seemed quiet, almost too quiet. Draco smiled when the Bloody Baron appeared in front of his face after having gone through solid stone. "How do you do, Baron?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for asking. The Headmistress and Professor Snape are waiting for you in her office." The Baron looked at the wizard for a moment. "I am glad to find you in a much better state than those pictures showed."

Draco smirked. "One must do what necessary to make a point. If you'll excuse me, Baron, I must go." He bowed slightly before walking off. He smiled when he reached the second floor and saw Severus standing by the gargoyles. "Hello, Severus."

"Draco, you look..." Severus stared at Draco, much like the Bloody Baron had done. His lover was wearing fine summer robes in a dark blue; his blond hair was neatly tied together by a blue leather thong; his feature held none of the prideful acceptance so common in the pictures that the Daily Prophets published. However, Severus froze when he saw the cane Draco was using: Lucius's cane. Somehow that one item made Draco look like a Malfoy. Finding his voice again, Severus said, "Someone is lying to the papers."

Draco brought a hand to his chest. "Moi? I would never. I have been living in the gardens for the past week." He rubbed his chin. "Did you know that we have stables? Father thought they were a sign of nobility; Mother refused to have animals in there because of the smell. The Ministry never put any charms around it since they were empty. You must see what the house-elves have done to the place. There is even a bath in there."

Severus laughed. "I stand corrected; you never left the gardens. Did the house-elves furnish the stables as well?"

"Only with the best pieces we had. The rest can stay inside the house until the Ministry sees the error of its ways, and returns it to its rightful owner: me."

"Who else!" Severus said sarcastically, before murmuring the password that gained them access to the staircase that led to McGonagall's office. With a hand behind Draco's back, he guided Draco to the stairs.

Draco leaned into the touch and sighed. "I miss you."

"It's only been a few days," Severus reminded him.

"I know, but it's knowing that we can't be together, not until this is over." Draco turned to Severus. "If they printed it, could you imagine the suspicions? We had planned this, we're trying to do what the Dark Lord couldn't do. No one would care that it's utter rubbish."

"Draco, until a few weeks ago I had no idea that you were interested, and I still wouldn't know if you hadn't gotten drunk. I think that we can wait until you do what you need to do."

"Yes, yes, be reasonable." Draco brushed Severus's crotch with the back of his hand for a moment. "I seem to prefer sex over logic," he added with a grin.

Severus leaned closer, until their faces were millimetres away. "Liar. You have planned everything perfectly, and you'll wait regardless of what I say, just as you should." 

"Not exactly." Draco closed the gap, pressing his lips against Severus's. It was only an instant before the stairs stopped as they reached the office. Draco pulled back, keeping his eyes on Severus, as he licked his lips, still tasting his lover in his mouth. "It won't take long; I promise."

Severus nodded, before knocking on the heavy door, which swung automatically, allowing them access.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again," McGonagall said in greeting.

Draco smiled, without calling her on the obvious lie. "Headmistress."

"Please, why don't you sit? Would you like some tea?" 

Draco declined the offer as he sat down. "Why don't we get to the point, Headmistress? We both know that I was never your favourite student, and this isn't a social call."

"Very well," she said with a sigh. "I've read the article the Daily Prophet printed."

Leaning forward, Draco rested his arms on her desk. "Which one? The newspapers can't resist printing everything I say lately."

McGonagall smiled, with wrinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes, and for a moment, Draco thought that this wouldn't be as hard as he expected, but dismissed the idea quickly. Seven years in this school had taught him that McGonagall was not someone you could charm easily. 

"I recall a time in your fourth year, when they were just as eager. Regardless of what happens, the Malfoys always attract attention." She pushed a newspaper toward Draco. "However, I am speaking of this article about this school."

"Headmistress, you have to understand that I only said what I felt was true," Draco answered.

McGonagall raised a hand, stopping him from what was a very carefully planned speech. "Please, spare me the rhetoric, Mr. Malfoy. My staff already convinced me that your assessment, however harsh, is mostly correct. I've asked you here for a compromise that could help future generations of Slytherins."

"That's wonderful news, but-" Draco cocked his head, frowning as if he were deep in thought. "I don't understand why my presence would be necessary."

"Really? Do you know why I never had a problem dealing with your father? He might have been a Slytherin, but he never went for subtlety." McGonagall leaned back against the chair, elbows on the armrests, and steepled her fingers, and looked at the Potions master, before looking at Draco. "Severus taught you well." 

"I am still not sure why I am here, Headmistress," Draco replied with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Gryffindor help me, but for some strange reason people still respond to a Malfoy. I was hoping a joint interview, showing the changes that would take place at Hogwarts to ensure that all Houses are treated fairly."

"That would depend on the changes," Draco said cautiously. "Did you have something in mind, something more than nice words?"

"The Board has three vacancies," McGonagall said. "I was thinking you could suggest the names of three Slytherins who could occupy them."

Draco snorted. "Those seats belonged to my father, and two other dead Slytherins, I don't see how putting three Slytherins there will change things. I think that's the least that could be done."

"We don't have to," McGonagall pointed out.

"And I can use the appointment of people who aren't former Slytherins as further proof of the blatant discrimination that my House suffers." Draco stood up, and laid his arms on the backrest of his chair. "If you think that I wouldn't, so that the school can maintain its tradition as one of the best wizarding school...well, think again, Headmistress."

"Then, why don't you tell me what you want, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said coldly. "It will save us a lot of time."

Draco nodded. "I don't only want those three seats, I want my father's seat for myself. The other two will go to Lucinda Nott and Claudius Bullstrode. Among us, we cover three different generations of Slytherins, and we have the time to devote to the Board."

McGonagall turned to Severus. "Do you know them? I don't seem to recall them."

Snape nodded. "Nott was a fourth year when I started working here. She's thirty one, she was married to one of the LeStranges, but he died during the first Voldemort's reign. She is engaged now. She was never personally involved with Voldemort. Bullstrode must be fifty now, a friend of Lucius, but he too was never involved with Voldemort. If you're asking me whether I trust them... I trust them as much as I trust anyone."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Severus, you don't trust anyone. All right, I will ask around. Unless I find some negative information, I have no opposition. However, I get the feeling that we're not done."

"No, the Board will have the opportunity to fire teachers based on students' complaints."

Severus stepped closer. "That is absurd, Draco. That sort of power will undermine the school and its ability to do what it's supposed to. It will also create a precedent giving the Board too much power. We can't agree to that."

Draco's head snapped in Severus's direction. His gaze was hard and unforgiving. "I thought this was between the Headmistress and me."

"No, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall answered. "This is a way to improve the school, and Severus is right. I will do what I must to protect all students, but I will not turn this into a political game. That was what Albus and your father did, and no one benefited, at least not the students. As you can see, I can't agree to your suggestion. After all, Severus would have been fired so many times if we went by students' complaints." She smiled at Severus, who looked amused, if anyone were to go by the slight movement of his brows. "We can have an internal panel, with Severus as a member. All complaints will be reviewed, and the appropriate action will be taken."

"A member of the board should be included in the panel, maybe on rotation, with exemptions for anyone who was in the same House as the teacher in question." Draco looked at the disbelief on McGonagall's face, and smirked. "Yes, I know it's shocking that I can be reasonable and accommodating."

"Not two words that I would have applied to you while being a student here," McGonagall said, "but everyone must grow up at same point. All right, I agree on the inclusion of a board member, and you will smile for the Daily Prophet when we announce these changes, proclaim your full support of the new administration, correct?"

Draco bowed slightly. "Anything for the good of the school."

Twin snorts from McGonagall and Severus made him smile, for more than one reason. With this agreement, he had won part of his battle. Now that he had legitimacy by being associated with Hogwarts, it was time to go after the Ministry.

~*~*~*~

Draco had known that getting the Ministry to release the properties would be hard, but he hadn't known just how hard. For the Ministry, releasing the properties was not a loss of money, but a loss of prestige, and an affirmation that there had been some questionable behaviour.

Of course, Draco had no illusion that his father was guilty of a great many things, but Lucius had little opportunity to commit crimes that would have warranted his execution after Voldemort's return. 

"I can't believe I let you blackmail me into coming to this party." Severus's voice brought Draco back from his thoughts.

"Severus, I only promised that you could tie me up and have your wicked way with me until the morning, if you came to the party. I hardly call that blackmail." He walked toward his lover. He ran his hands over Severus's robes, smoothing the black velvet under his fingertips. "Besides, I finally have Malfoy manor back, I have a place on the Board of Governors, and it's only a matter of days before Grimmauld Place is mine as well."

Severus shook his head. "You know people won't be happy when you take the house from Lupin."

Draco waved a hand. "He doesn't deserve that house. It's a pureblood's house, a legacy of the Black family. It will be treated that way."

"Why in heaven's name do you even want that place? It's dreadful." Severus wrapped his hands around Draco's waist. "That house should be burned to the ground."

"I know you hated my cousin, but that's no reason to erase the Black name." Draco's fingers laced behind Severus's neck. "Grimmauld Place will become the first museum of pureblood history. I even spoke with Lupin," he said rolling his eyes. "The *man* has agreed to remain as a curator in exchange for room and a small stipend. He said that he would enjoy teaching any visitors. I also spoke with Minerva, and suggested that we could bring the students, free of charge, of course. They do have Muggle studies in school, I don't see why Muggleborns shouldn't learn about purebloods."

"Minerva hasn't said anything yet, but then you don't have Grimmauld Place yet."

"Days, only a matter of days, and then..."

Severus shook his head. "What else do you have planned? Draco, truly, I do understand ambition, but could you stop now?"

"I've only started, Severus. One day, not too far, I will be the Minister of Magic, but not yet. Things need to calm down again, but soon people will forget about Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Potter. People want to forget, and then I'll be there to make my move. I will do what my father always wanted. I will show our world that purebloods are important."

"Important, Draco, but not superior. Just remember that," Severus said in what Draco called his classroom voice. 

"Stop worrying so much. I don't plan to kill anyone, and I can have more fun by giving orders to Muggleborns than by killing them," he said with a smirk. "Besides, I told you it's not something that I plan to do now. I have other goals that need to be realised prior to that."

"Yes, like what?"

"Oh, an heir is the first thing. Muggles have this surrogate mother thing where I can have a child without actually being married. I can even pick the biological mother, a pureblood naturally, and then a Muggle can carry the child. Muggles can forget things so easily, and I will make sure that the egg donor has no claims. I have the perfect child, and won't have to deal with a mother. Isn't it brilliant?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Another Malfoy...brilliant isn't the word I would use." Severus raised Draco's chin with his fingers, before capturing his lips into a hungry kiss, releasing him only when their lungs were burning. "We should go downstairs. Your guests have arrived."

Draco nodded. "There is one more immediate goal," he said casually as they walked out of the bedroom. "I'd like to tell people about us, if that's all right with you."

"If you think I will hug and kiss you like some moronic fourth year..."

Draco raised a hand. "Severus, please, do give me a little more credit than that. I'm not asking for a public declaration, but I don't want to constantly watch myself. I want to be able to do what we usually do: a touch, getting close, nothing else." He smiled when he heard the grunt that signalled Severus's assent. Good, now that he had achieved that, he could work toward the next goal: convince Severus that the Snape family needed its own heir, but he had time for that. For the time being, he would enjoy watching his guests' faces when they realised that he and Severus were together.


End file.
